Grief
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: A lot of people liked Pain and it's prequel, Retribution. Pain took place in between httyd and httyd2. Grief is taking place after httyd2. I'll try to come up with original plots, and stay away from the overused ones! You do not have to read Pain or Retribution to understand Grief. Hopefully you've watched httyd2.
1. Matching Set

A/N: So, a lot of people liked Pain and it's prequel, Retribution. My friends gave me a lot of great feedback. (this is for you, Lilly!) Pain took place in between httyd and httyd2. Grief is taking place after httyd2. I'll try to come up with original plots, and stay away from the overused ones!

Matching Set

There was the helmet. It was so problematic. Hiccup liked to call it "Mom's Helmet" on good days, and "Breast Hat" the rest of the time. Dad had made it from half of Mom's breastplate, and his helmet from the other half. Gross. Kinda sweet, but gross. Stoick had made Hiccup wear it every year at Snoggletog, and Hiccup had hated it. Now that Dad was… Gone… he didn't have to wear it. On the other hand, Hiccup wanted to honor his father. Oh, what a dilemma.

"Hey Hiccup! Why're you wearing your helmet? I thought you hated it." It was Astrid. Hiccup grimaced. He had worn the helmet. At least he was the only one who knew the story behind it… "Yeah, well, I wanted to honor Dad. I don't look too stupid, do I?" Astrid smiled. "Nah, it's cute!"

Just then, Valka walked up. "Hello Hiccup. The Snoggletog preparations are- hey! That helmet looks familiar." Hiccup thought some very inappropriate choice words. He was so dead if Mom found out where the helmet had come from. "Um, I-I bet it's just a design Dad had been working on before you- left. Yeah!That's it! Anyway, what were you saying about-" Hiccup was cut off by Valka. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you answer me! Is that half of my breastplate?!" Uh oh. Where was Toothless when you needed him?!

"It was Dad! Not my fault! Don't kill me! Sorry! I really thought it was weird, but the breast hat was all Dad!" Astrid stared at him as if he had grown a tail. Just then, Toothless came bounding up and saw Valka's murderous look. He knew Hiccup was in trouble. Toothless knew Hiccup could get grounded. Stoick did it sometimes, why wouldn't Valka? No flying?! The horror! It was pure torture! He had to save Hiccup before he died or was maimed!

Hiccup felt Toothless slide his head in between Hiccup's legs and Hiccup landed in the saddle. They took off in a flash of black. Hiccup grinned and had the nerve to call back to his shocked girlfriend and stuttering Mom, "Dad had the other half! Matching set!"


	2. The Only Painting

The single worst day of the year. As chief, the pride of Berk, and an amputee, Hiccup hated one holiday.

Stump Day. Oh, joy. An entire day of people staring at his leg. It was embarrassing and demeaning. I mean, sure, Hiccup was proud that he lost a leg for Berk, but he hated people looking at him in pity. He was supposed to be tough, prideful, smart. Not a cripple.

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

Right on time. It was Gobber, for the sixth year in a row. Gobber loved Stump Day. So did Much. To them, their lost limbs were badges of honor, to be flaunted and shown off in a their gory glory. Gobber loved to stroll around the village on Stump Day, frequently changing his appendages to show off to the younger generations. He always tried to get Hiccup to join him, to take pride in giving a limb for Berk.

Hiccup would rather hide all day. That was what he usually did, but now he was chief. He was supposed to lead the festivities. This would be even more awkward than his birthday, which was always weird because he was born the 29th of February on a leap year.

Hiccup steeled himself, got out of bed, and put on his prosthetic. He didn't hate his metal leg. There were several times where it had gotten him out of tight scrapes, like in the Outcast prison and on that abandoned Dragon Hunter boat two years ago. He had grown almost fond of it, mostly because of the cool improvements he had made to it. At least he didn't name his prosthetic. Hiccup knew for a fact that Mulch had named his hand "Jim."

Hiccup stumbled downstairs and answered the door. His mother was already gone. Great. Now she would be regaled with stories of how her only son lost his leg at fifteen.

Gobber was standing at the door. "HAPPY STUMP DAY!" Hiccup fixed Gobber with a death glare. "Oh, goody. My favorite day of the year." Gobber didn't catch the sarcasm. "Exactly! C'mon, let's go show the other warriors what it really means to make sacrifices for Berk!" Hiccup groaned. "Gobber, that was sarcasm. You know I hate Stump Day."

Gobber's brow furrowed. "Why? Giving a limb in service of Berk is one of the most noble and honorable things a warrior can do! When I was a boy…"

Oh, here we go.

Hiccup finally sat down that evening in the chief's chair. Good Thor, he was tired!

Hiccup spied his mother standing by the wall. She was looking at a painting… No. The Painting. Hiccup jumped up and rushed over. When he reached his mother, she turned to him sadly. "Oh, Hiccup. I miss him." Hiccup sighed. "I know, Mom. I do too. It's all my fault. If I had just-" Valka grabbed his arm. "Hiccup, stop! It wasn't your fault! Your father made his choice. He loved you. He would rather you live than him." Hiccup turned his face away. "No. He should have lived. He was a great chief- the village needs him. Much more than they need me." Valka fervently shook her head. "Don't you disrespect your father by saying he would give his life for something worthless! He loved you, and believed you would be a great chief, just as great as he was! He told me so, before… before…" Valka sighed. "Don't think that. Just, please don't blame yourself, Hiccup. Please. He was a great man. I'm just surprised that he would allow this picture to be painted like this. He was always so proud… wouldn't want visitors to think the Haddock Clan was weak."

Hiccup winced. He remembered that little incident. He still felt shame, that he wasn't the big, strong, perfect viking son that his father had envisioned. He had gone on a treasure quest for Hamish II's treasure, but came back with only a picture. Then, he had been proud of getting to the end of the hunt, and relieved that his father was proud of him after all. However, now Hiccup wasn't so sure. What if his father just felt guilty that he hadn't put a true representation of him on the wall. Maybe he had just regretted that his actions had driven his only son and heir to go on a suicidal and impossible quest, and still wished that Hiccup was the viking warrior that he had originally wanted.

Valka's brow furrowed. "Hiccup, I know that look. What's going on?" Hiccup sighed. "The first time father had that picture painted, instead of showing me as I truly was, he had Bucket draw me as a true son of a chief. A buff young man, who had both his feet and could wield a weapon as he could. I decided to go and try to find the treasure of Hamish II, to do something that even Stoick the Vast couldn't do. After I left for the quest with the dragon riders, my father got worried. Gobber pointed out that I must have felt the need to prove myself, that it was the painting. They went after us, and found us after we had found the last part of the puzzle. The floor had been rigged to collapse, and Toothless and I had fallen down the crevice and a landslide had blocked the cave entrance. The rest of the dragon riders had gotten out safely, and they were trying to rescue us. Dad arrived to find the dragon riders desperately digging and Astrid shouting, 'We have to rescue them!' He panicked, and started helping them dig. Meanwhile, Toothless and I found the last chamber, only to realize that the treasure of Hamish II was not gold, but the knowledge that Hamish II was a Hiccup, like me. Of course, as soon as I found that knowledge, the cavern began to cave in. I was offered the choice between the body and mind, and I chose the mind. I ended up standing in the open air, seeing as the hillside had collapsed around me. Of course, I nearly gave Dad a heart attack, because he knew I was down there somewhere, and the hillside behind him suddenly collapsed. After that, he had the picture repainted into what it is now."

Valka smiled. "Oh, Stoick. Only you." Hiccup didn't seem to hear her. "And when we had the original painting done, Dad pointed at the picture of him and my grandfather, and told me, 'This picture will hang beside pictures of the greatest leaders of Berk and their heirs. That is the only picture of me and my father.' Now I realize that that picture is the only picture of me and my father. History repeats itself, eh?"

Valka touched Hiccup's shoulder. "Yes, history repeats itself. And just as your father recovered from your grandfather's death and went on to become a great chieftan, so will you." Hiccup was about to reply, when Spitelout came running up. "Chief! There's a huge dragon riot!" Hiccup sighed and turned to him. "None of the other dragon riders can stop it?" Spitelout shook his head fervently. "No! They're trying, but it's not working! We need you!" Hiccup turned to his mother and smiled before running off, "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps history does repeat itself."

Valka was left alone with a picture of her dead husband and the fifteen-year-old son she had abandoned. "I know it does."

A/N: Cheesy, I know. Sorry for not posting! My Mom took my phone for a few days :-(


	3. My Line

Hiccup is standing in the cove, pacing. "Astrid, I love you- no, too cliche. The good old will you marry me? No, too boring." Hiccup took out the ring he was about to offer Astrid. It was a beautiful piece of work. Hiccup had made it himself. It was a silver band, engraved with Viking designs, and had a blue sapphire that matched Astrid's eyes, with two pale blue diamonds to complement it.

Toothless was staring at Hiccup. He hadn't seen Hiccup this nervous since… Wow. Five years ago, when he befriended Toothless. In this very cove. The sheer irony.

A Nadder landed in the cove beside Toothless, startling Hiccup out of his reverie. He quickly shoved the ring out of sight. Astrid dismounted off Stormfly's back. "Hi Hiccup! What's going on?" Hiccup began stuttering. "Astrid! Hi Astrid, Hi, Astrid, Hi Astrid!"

Astrid snorted in amusement. "Hiccup, you haven't gotten this tongue tied since we were sixteen!" Hiccup turned as red as a tomato. "Astrid it's just, that is, I wanted to say-"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Hiccup. Out with it. What's going on?"

Hiccup took a deep breath and, instead of stuttering, began to whistle.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart, and love, and love-"

"And love me for eternity" Hiccup's heart soared. She was singing it with him! The tempo picked up, and Hiccup and Astrid found themselves whirling around, spinning and dancing.

Hiccup finished off. "I'll swim and sail the savage seas, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me." He turned to Astrid, suddenly confident and solemn. He got down on one knee. "Astrid, will you marry me?"

Astrid's eyes welled up with tears. "Yes! Yes, I do!" They kissed, and Hiccup slipped the ring onto Astrid's finger.

Astrid suddenly punched Hiccup. "That's for taking so long!" Hiccup grinned, knowing what was coming next. He beat Astrid to the punch, leaning forward and kissing her, saying, "And that's for everything else!"

Astrid grinned. "Hey! That's my line!"

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Overdone, small, whatever. Be grateful that I updated! JK, I love you guys! I only got two reviews, but I'm doing shoutouts anyway, as an apology for being so late and having such a lame chapter.

midnightsky0612: Why thank you, I do so adore trolling with feelings! That's literally the entire purpose of this fanfic! (and to keep myself interested in the fandom until the next season of RTTE comes out) Thanks for being one of my most loyal readers!

Guest: Thank you for your kind review! I love feedback!


	4. Dragon Loyalty Part 1

Astrid was wandering through the streets of Berk, thinking. She and Hiccup were teaching an A-Team dragon workshop, and Odin only knew how much they needed it. Hiccup had told her the subject was loyalty.

The original riders were amazingly devoted to each other, even if they didn't always show it. As a matter of fact, Hiccup had once taken them to a cliff when they were eighteen and told them to jump off. While Fishlegs had been scared and hesitant, they had each done it without question, beginning with Astrid. (obviously, the dragons had caught them, but at the time the riders had thought that the dragons were off on some errand)

The A-Team wasn't like that. The original riders had been in so many life-or-death situations together, they could practically function as one. The most dangerous thing the A-Team had ever done was face a Skrill. They had been taken out in thirty seconds. On the other hand, the original riders had kicked the Skrill's butt twice.

There was no question which team was superior. The original riders had more experience, more skills, and their ages were closer together, but the A-Team should be making better progress than this.

The last drill Astrid had watched had been painful to look at. Gothi had crashed into Spitelout, who crashed into Bucket and Mulch, sending them crashing into the fish basin. Gothi and Spitelout had broken right through Hiccup's roof. The young chief had been livid. The Twins hadn't helped by commenting that the "smashed" look was in this year. Gustav hadn't helped matters either. He just sat there and yelled orders.

Hence the teamwork and loyalty lesson. Thor knew they needed it. Hiccup had added Eret to the A-Team. Gustav was leader, but Eret was obedient and mature. He would definitely help the team.

Astrid hated to admit it, but she wasn't succeeding. The A-Team was failing miserably. The original riders had met loads of bumps in the road, but any fights were promptly broken up by Hiccup.

The fact was, Gustav wasn't ready. He wasn't mature enough. Astrid was so glad she was just helping with the lesson, not teaching it.

Poor Hiccup. As if he didn't have enough on his plate. As Astrid stood in front of her house, she remembered another night.

It had been long ago, two years ago. She had felt the same sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, the sting of failure. That day was the day Astrid's house had burned down. Her childhood home- gone. Astrid was eternally grateful that her parents hadn't been home when Dagur attacked, but it still felt…

Wrong. Astrid was the strong one, the protector. She wasn't supposed to worry about the village or the A-Team. That was Stoick's… Er…. Hiccup's job. A heavy weight settled on Astrid's shoulders. She would be the chief's wife soon.

Astrid shook her head angrily. She was a warrior. Warriors didn't worry about responsibility. Good Thor, Astrid was going to marry Hiccup, and she'd be the best chief's wife there ever was.

Because Astrid was good at everything.

A/N: There shall be a part 2, with lots of ticked off Hiccup!


	5. Dragon Loyalty Part 2

Gothi, Spitelout, Sven, Gustav, Mulch, and Bucket were standing in a line, waiting for their teachers. Valka was sitting on the edge of the ring with Cloudjumper. Valka had been the one to suggest a workshop for the A-Team.

Everyone's attention in the area was seized by twin whoops of joy. Valka looked up in time to watch Hiccup and Astrid jump off their dragons. The four dragons and humans fell downwards, the two small specks that were humans began revolving around each other, beginning a beautiful kind of dance in midair.

Just as they were about to hit the ground, the Nadder and Night Fury grabbed their riders and managed an expert pinpoint landing on two circles Hiccup had drawn earlier for this very purpose. The A-Team oohed and aahed as the couple slipped off their dragons.

Astrid and Hiccup stood in front of the team and Hiccup crossed his arms. Astrid put her hands on her hips. The giddy smiles melted from their faces.

"What was that?" Hiccup stared intently at the A-Team. The team looked at each other, confused. "What did Astrid and I just do?"

Understanding dawned on the more inexperienced rider's faces. Gustav stepped forward arrogantly. "You did a dance while falling. I guess it's a cool stunt, if that's what you're teaching us."

Hiccup shook his head. "That, Gustav, was pure trust. If we didn't completely trust each other, we would be dead by now. I can tell you right now that all of the original riders do that for fun. That is what you're learning. Ultimate trust. Boundless loyalty. Gustav, listen especially well. You're their leader, teacher, and friend. You must earn their trust, and they must earn yours."

Gustav rolled his eyes. "But Chief, we do trust each other! We've been working together for nearly three years now-"

Hiccup shook his head and interrupted. "No. You did a few battles with dragon hunters and Dagur, but have you faced down a dragon the size of a mountain? Have you given yourself up to your greatest enemy to save the love of your life? Have you watched as a madman held a sword to your father's throat and threatened to murder him? Have you LOST? That's the real question. Have you ever lost a battle? Picked up the pieces and kept trying? We have. I lost my leg to the Red Death. We lost the Book of Dragons to Alvin, then recovered it. I was kidnapped by Alvin the Treacherous, then rescued. Dad was captured by Dagur the Deranged, and we barely got away with our lives. Viggo won and took the Dragon Eye while I had to watch, frozen with Flightmare mist. I watched my Dad be murdered by Drago Bludvist. And my team has stuck together through good times and hard. What have you done?"

The team was silent. Gustav looked down, ashamed that he had questioned his chief. "I thought so. Astrid, why don't you explain the exercise?" Astrid nodded. "Okay, A-Team. Jump off that cliff."

The A-Team stared at her. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Spitelout spluttered. "Lass, there is no way I'm jumping to my death on your say-so!" Astrid smirked triumphantly. "See? You don't trust that we know what we're doing."

Hiccup tapped Astrid on the shoulder. "Well, actually, someone does." Astrid looked over in surprise. Eret had jumped off the cliff, and Skullcrusher had caught him. "Well done, Eret!" Complimented Hiccup, "we had your dragons out of sight, ready to catch you. You need to trust that we know what you're doing. Thank you, Eret."

Eret grinned. "Chief, you saved my life and freed me from Drago. I'll follow you and Astrid to the ends of Midgard if necessary."

Hiccup and Astrid drilled the other A-Team members until they were nearly as trusting as Eret. Astrid stepped forward. "Good work, recruits. Gustav, keep working on this. We're proud of you all."

A/N: And that's a wrap! Another completed story! I love this feeling. It's almost as great as getting good reviews. Speaking of reviews… on to the shoutouts! I didn't get three, but I'm doing shoutouts anyway, seeing as this is the last chapter, unless I suddenly get a random bolt of undeniable inspiration.

Zoha Ven: Here's your update! And it's the last one! What a bittersweet feeling…

Voltron1234: Yeah. Astrid does not make mistakes! She does not stress! She just goes and is boss, effortlessly! Jk, she does train… and train… and train. Anyway, I tried to think like Astrid. Harder than it sounds. Hopefully it turned out ok.


End file.
